


Let it Snow!

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Supreme Family, countdown to christmas, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen's favorite thing about living in New York is that every Christmas is guaranteed to be a white Christmas. At least, until he spends his first winter season with his favorite duo.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Let it Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me starting a new series before I even finished the last one I started....
> 
> Woo hoo!
> 
> Anyway, I'm pretty excited to start this countdown to Christmas series with Ironstrange. It's going to be so cute!
> 
> So, I kind of got carried away with the Supreme fam getting into Christmas mode (soooo domestic!), I nearly forgot to put in the first snow. Oops! Enjoy the holiday fluff!
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 1: First Snow**

Stephen flipped through his book, for once reading for enjoyment rather than work, and inhaled the scent of chocolate and greenery. His Sanctum, normally dreary and cold, was filled with warmth and excitement thanks to the busy hands of Tony Stark and Peter Parker. The clatter of dishes followed by the shouted _”Nothing!”_ only made him smile and sink into his chair further.

The day the calendar flipped from November to December, Tony showed up at his door with a truck full (that was not an exaggeration..) of Christmas decorations and a tree nearly too big to fit through the front door (not that this proved to be an issue with Stephen's magic). Peter dropped by shortly after that and the two went to work breathing life into Stephen's home. Wong grumbled about the mess up until Tony dropped a plate of Christmas cookies on the table and smirked down at Wong, who was clearly debating picking up a cookie or continuing his complaining.

The cookies won, Wong disappearing through a portal shortly after.

Stephen, much to everyone's apparent surprise, was rather excited with all the changes and the incoming season. Perhaps because he took his work protecting the Earth so seriously, or was often popping up and snatching artifacts out of Tony's curious hands, but Stephen could actually be a person who was happy and filled with holiday spirit and cheer. He _loved_ Christmas time. Not for the gifts or the ridiculous prices displayed in windows while walking through the Village, but for the smells, the lights, the warmth and closeness that came with the holiday. 

Years prior, he didn't have anyone but Wong and Levi to really celebrate with, and Wong wasn't someone who cared to decorate the Sanctum and ruin the perfect ambiance, so he never really got a chance to sink into the season.

Besides, he had a lot to learn in a relatively short amount of time. 

Peter sheepishly entered the room, a mug with a steaming drink smelling suspiciously of chocolate in hand. Stephen set his book aside and accepted the warm Iron Man mug, chuckling once he savored a sip of the rich holiday drink. Not exactly like how his mother used to make it, but it was still rather delicious. One of the few things Parker and Stark could actually make without burning, apparently.

“Have you two finished destroying my kitchen, then?” Peter dropped into the chair Tony typically occupied and grinned.

“Almost. Tony wants to make another batch of cookies. To take to the orphanage tomorrow.” Stephen hummed into his drink, smirking at the Iron Man helmet mug while his chest expanded. The same man who had Iron Man merchandise was going out and giving children who needed a home and family cookies (and if he knew the man, a boatload of Avengers-themed gifts and money for the tired people who cared for the children).

Gosh, he loved that man.

“Well, don't worry about cleaning up. I'll handle that once you two head home. In the meantime, you can help me fix the tree up.” It was the last thing in the Sanctum that needed decoration, and he suspected Wong may have let it slip that decorating the tree was Stephen's absolute favorite thing. Something Stephen probably shared over glasses of whiskey on Christmas Eve a year ago.

“Actually, Doc, I was thinking you could come with me. We've been cooped up in here for too long! Nothing says Christmas like the brisk New York air.” Stephen snorted and stood from his seat.

“Not to mention the delicious scent of sweat and the sound of people swearing at each other in fifteen different languages. I kid, Stark. If you want to go for a walk together, all you have to do is ask. Pete, get the decorations ready- Don't you _dare_ start without me!” Tony tugged his wrist and soon they were wrapped in warm coats and scarves, Stephen jamming one of his hands in a pocket and linking the other with Tony's. Blustery wind hit their cheeks as they pushed through the door, Stephen telling the cloak to stick with Peter and keep him safe while they were gone.

(Meaning, don't let him _touch_ anything...)

The pair crossed the empty street and started on their walk. So far, snow failed to fall in the city, grisly freezing rain and ice taking place of the fluffy white precipitation Stephen prayed would be around for Christmas. The biggest plus to living in New York was always having a white Christmas every year. He mourned for those who lived in places like Florida who only saw rain and humidity all year long. Who didn't love the sound of snow crunching under their feet, or the peace that settled in their chest when watching the snow fall from the heavens?

Stephen forgoing his gloves so he could hold hands properly quickly turned out to be a mistake, so they dipped into a few shops so Stephen could warm up his aching hands and Tony could pretend he wasn't trying to find gifts for people. It was their first Christmas together, and he knew Tony was nervous about making it perfect.

Frankly, it was already more than Stephen could ever ask for.

He pressed a kiss to the man's head when they stepped back onto the street and nodded at an elderly woman with her daughter and grandchild, the trio waving at them and the little boy waving his Iron Man action at Tony with an unintelligible shout. Tony blew a kiss and waved back with as much vigor as the child. Stephen couldn't contain his smile, which Tony stuck his tongue out at.

“Steph! Look!” He was holding his hand out, and Stephen leaned forward to see what the man was going on about when he noticed a snowflake drop onto the calloused skin before melting away. It was _snowing!_ Stephen tilted his head up to the sky and silently thanked whoever was up there for the little flakes. Now the holiday would be complete.

“It's our first snow, Stephie!” Gosh, if people knew what an adorable dork their Iron Man really was. Behind all the masks and careful public facades, he was a massive romantic, a child spirit, and a genius dork who had whipped cream still in his mustache. Stephen loved him. Plain and simple. Snowflakes fell harder, sticking in curling brown hair and thick eyelashes. Standing with Stephen in the middle of the sidewalk, tongue out to catch the delicate frozen water crystals, he looked more beautiful and perfect than when he wore those snug three-piece suits. 

It must have been on his face - the fondness and adoration - because Tony blinked up at him and tilted his head. 

“Just kiss me already.” And Stephen did, nipping his cold lip happily before they continued their walk. The heat radiating from his heart warmed him through and left him walking on clouds, snow gathering on the rooftops and bringing a whisper of peace and happiness into Stephen's chaotic life.

But, unlike when he was younger and struggling to find happiness, he didn't need to rely on the snowfall anymore. Nope. His happiness could now be found in two pairs of doe eyes and a lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated! xx


End file.
